


Aberdeen

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Rain and Nirvana [1]
Category: Nirvana
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Rain Annie Coleman took a chance when she moved from her middle of nowhere small town to Aberdeen, Washington trying to run away from her past and move on with her life. She meets a stranger in the diner the first night she's there. Soon things for Rain become more than she ever imagined





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for fun because I got extremely bored. This story starts out two years before Nirvana formed. This story starts in the year 1985. The year will change as the story progresses. More Characters will be introduced as well

 

            Something’s are easier said than done, like moving away from home for example. Just barely nine-teen, moving from a small town in the middle of nowhere to Aberdeen, Washington possibly the wettest place in the United States.

 

            So many things were different in Aberdeen compared to the town that I grew up in. I wasn’t really sure why I’d  moved there in the first place, when I was making my decision on where to go I just closed my eyes and pointed to a random place on a map of states. Probably not the best idea but I went with it anyways.

            I had found a house in Aberdeen, it wasn’t very big but it was big enough for me. As I was waiting outside the airport for a cab to come my stomach turned with homesickness. I had to keep telling myself that I would be alright. I had the cab driver drop me off at a 24 hour diner a couple of blocks from my new house. I was starving, I was too jumpy my entire flight to eat. The diner was small and looked kind of run down, but also kind of welcoming.

            I sat down in a booth by myself, at that moment I wished I had my best friend Kelsey with me but she decided that California was a better fit for her. The server came over to the booth I sat in, she was maybe 5”3 with long blond hair. She was probably the most normal looking person I’d met all night.

            “What can I get for you?” The blond woman asked in a very pleasant tone.

            “I’ll just take the turkey sandwich.” I said in a small nervous voice.

            “Sounds good I’ll have that right out. By the way my name is Melody, I haven’t seen you around before so I thought I’d introduce myself.”

            “Well it’s nice to meet you Melody, my name is Rain.” I replied giving a smile.

            “Rain?” Melody questioned slightly in shock.

            “Yeah my mom did a few too many drugs.” I said with a small dry laugh.

 

            The server chuckled as she walked back to the kitchen to put in the order. Most people chuckled when they found out my name. So I was used to that kind of reaction. I sat there watching the door of the small diner. After a few minutes the door to the diner opened for the first time since I’d walked in and sat down. Still watching cautiously  as a blond man entered the diner, he had short scruffy blond hair, he wore a scruffy, baggy sweater, and his jeans well they looked tattered to say the least. If  he’d been dressed better, he might’ve been even more attractive than he already did. I tried not to stare at him, but I failed miserably. However he didn’t look homeless, it just seemed to be his style.

            “Hey Kurt!” I heard Melody greet ad the blond walked through the door shutting it behind him.

            “Hey Mel.” He said in a somewhat raspy voice.

            “How’s it going tonight Kurt?” Melody asked in the bright bubbly voice of hers.

            Before this man who was named Kurt was able to respond he scanned the room before his eyes fell upon me. He looked at me as if he was studying me.

            “Hel Mel, who’s that girl sitting all by herself at that booth?” Kurt asked Melody completely ignoring her question.

            “I’m guessing she just moved here, her name is Rain. That’s all I really know about her.” Melody said not the least bit bothered by the young blond mans lack of interest in her question.

            I sat silently as Melody brought me the food that I had ordered. I ate in silence for a few moments  all the while the blond man named Kurt was still looking me up and looking me down. I sat an thought to myself _“1985 must be the year of weirdos”_  Not too much time had passed before Kurt had walked over to me and started a conversation.

            “My name is Kurt and you must be Rain, am I right?” He said with a grin that made my heart flutter.

            “Yes, I am but how did you know my name?” I questioned with an uneasy smile.

            “Relax Rain, Melody told me your name.” He said a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

            “So do you wanna sit and talk?” I asked enjoying the fact that he seemed so normal and nice. For a few second my mind wandered to the fact that Aberdeen was a smaller town but not quite as small my hometown.

            “Sure I’d love to,” He replied with a smile, “What brings you out here?” Kurt asked me casually.

            “My hometown was just filled with too many negative memories. I guess I just needed to go somewhere I could start over fresh.” I stated growing even more comfortable around Kurt the more I talked to him.

“So let me get this straight you moved all the way out here to Aberdeen, Washington to get away from things you don’t want to remember?” Kurt questioned incredulously

            “Yeah pretty much.” I said smiling half-heartedly.

            After a while I began to notice he looked at me like my mouse brown hair, over excess of freckles and the two pieces of circular steel in my face was attractive.

            “Rain can I tell you something?” Kurt asked yanking me from my thoughts.

            “Sure what is it?” I asked as soon as I was able to respond.

            “I just wanted to tell you that you’re fucking beautiful.” He said with a smile that was nothing but sincere.

            “Thanks.” I said blushing and not meeting his gaze.

            Somehow I think he picked up on the fact that I usually didn’t get compliments to terribly often. Mainly because back home everyone had seen me through the awkward dorky adolescent years.

            “Would you like to come over and hang out with me for a while?” Kurt asked with that grin that got to me earlier.

            “Like at your house?” I questioned making sure I understood him.

            “Yes.” He said with an amused chuckle.

            “I’d like that, you seem like a nice person.” I said with a sweet smile on my face.

            “Well when you’re finished with your food we can get out of here.” \

            I finished the rest of my sandwich while talking with Kurt. He told me of how his dream was to be in music and about the way music helped him. That line of conversation seemed to be the one where we discovered how alike we were in certain ways. We were both very thoughtful and generally happy people, which coincidently we both had depression. Which we both seemed to manage pretty well considering both of us were alive. The topic of music allowed us to start being more open with each other. I walked beside Kurt as we left the diner after I paid, when we got outside the bite of the cold Aberdeen night air made me shiver and sort of shrink in on myself. Kurt hesitantly put his arm around me and when I didn’t pull away from him he pulled me closer.

            We walked in silence for like four block before we reached Kurt’s tiny house that was just a little bit bigger than what my new house looked like. The house was rather clean for a man living on his own.

            “Sorry there is a little mess.” Kurt said rubbing the back of his neck.

            “It’s alright back home I have two brothers whose bedrooms look worse than this.” I giggled.

            Kurt relaxed immediately when I wasn’t driven away by a little messiness. Our conversation drug on for hours once we got settled on his couch. When I had finally gotten up to check the time the clock read 1:59 A.M.

            “Holy fucking shit it’s 1:59 A.M. I really should go home.” I said to Kurt.\

            “Rain, it’s late, dark, and cold just stay here tonight. I’ll even walk you home in the morning.” Kurt said trying to be the rational one.

            I sat there on his couch and thought about it. Debating whether or not I wanted to walk in the cold that late at night.

            “Alright it is pretty cold and I don’t want to be out there.” I said caving into his more rational thought process.

            “Well I’m getting tired. You can either join me in the room or you sleep here on the couch.” Kurt said standing up waiting for me to decide.


	2. Night With Kurt

            It felt odd to say the least, I’d never been this far from home without my parents and I was still expected to be able to sleep. I had a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach.

            “Rain are you alright?” he asked face tense with worry.

            “Yeah I just feel a little homesick.” I stated trying desperately to ignore the aching feeling in my stomach.

            “Yeah, man, I’m sure it’s normal.” He said not sure how to really respond to that.

            “It is,” I laughed dryly, “but I’ll be fine cause I always am always have to be.” I said grinning weakly, before laying next to him.

            I laid there desperately trying to fall asleep but my mind was still too full grant me any sort of relaxation. Kurt had fell asleep almost immediately, while I lied awake tossing and turning. However, sleep did eventually find me. Although it was not a restful dreamless sleep like I was used to, I kept having the same nightmare on repeat. I was handling it well until I screamed, little did I know that when I screamed in the nightmare that I had also screamed in reality as well.

            “Rain wake up!” Kurt yelled but I didn’t wake up. “Damnit Rain wake up!” He yelled again that time succeeding in waking me up. The fear and terror from the nightmare were still displayed on my face like a Christmas tree.

            “Holy shit.” Was the only thing I could manage to say.

            “Are you better now Rain, you scared the fucking shit out of me.” He said as my breathing started returning to normal.

            “Yeah, I’m good just one fucking intense nightmare.” I said my voice still shaky.

            “Well it’s 4:00 A.M. let’s try to get some more sleep.” He said putting his arm arms around me pulling me closer. Normally I didn’t like that kind of contact from someone I barely knew but somehow I felt I could trust him. I tried to fall asleep this time with the same level of comfort that he had, instead of letting my over-frayed-homesick nerves do anything close to controlling my emotions.

            Surprisingly enough when I suppressed my frayed-homesick nerves I was able to sleep peacefully. I still think part of it was because of being around him. When morning light came, I was the first one awake, but that was pretty normal for me. By this point I was feeling awkward being the only one up, but I was too scared to wake Kurt. I was only scared because I didn’t know him very well.

                                                                                                               *   *  *

 

 Kurt had woke up roughly 30 minutes after I did. The morning sunlight what little there was, it was dull to say the least.

            “How long have you been up Rain?” Kurt questioned me when he woke up.

            “I’ve been up for maybe 30 minutes.”

            “You do know you could’ve woke me up.” A lazy grin making its way to his face.

            “Well I decided to let you sleep considering my nightmare woke us both up.” I said much calmer than I had been since I got to Washington.

            "It’s alright man, seriously you just scared me that’s all. What was the nightmare about anyway?” He asked cautiously still trying to make sure that he didn’t offend me by asking.

            “It was about the ever ending, bloody fights I used to have back home. I could remember and feel everything. It scared me because the last thing I saw before you woke me was me hitting someone in my hometown.” I said hanging my head low at the thought.

            “Damn… shit… I’m sorry that was what the nightmare was about.” Kurt said with an unreadable expression on his face.

            “It’s alright, I actually have that nightmare every time I dream, and most nights I do certain things to ensure that I have a dreamless sleep.”

            “And last night you didn’t?” Kurt questioned.

            “Precisely.” I said simply as we both got up off of the bed.

            Kurt wound up walking me back to my new place, just like he told me he would. My possessions were already inside my parents had them set up there before I even got there. The only clothes I had fit all in one backpack that I used to hold really important things. The inside of my house looked really disorganized because I hadn’t unpacked yet. I didn’t have to worry about a job because I had a job at the local gas station before I even got there. I was going to be getting paid more than enough to live. However  I was by no means making enough to be rich.

            Getting my place settled wasn’t nearly the hassle I thought it would be. The hardest part was setting up my bed and furniture. Once I’d gotten that out of the way, the rest came easily. I spent most of that day unpacking and getting settled. It was about 8:30 P.M. when I got a knock on the door.

            “Hey Rain, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out?” Kurt asked when I opened my front door.

            “Sure I’d love the company. Please forgive the chaos I’m not quite all the way unpacked and settled yet.

            “That’s totally alright Rain, as you saw earlier I’m not the best house keeper. Kurt said with a small laugh.

            “Yeah okay, and like I told you earlier my brothers rooms were dirtier!” I said trying to hold back an insane amount of laughter.

            “Yeah you mentioned that last night.” Kurt said letting his laughter escape.

            “Yeah, but anyways I just gotta ask, Why do you want to hang around with me? One day you’ll get sick of me like everybody else did.” I said hanging my head lower than normal.

            “What the fuck? Seriously? You are one of the sweetest people I know.” He said clearly not wanting to hear anything further on that subject.

            “I’m glad someone thinks so.” I said with a laugh that sounded fake.

            “Rain listen to me, I often find myself feeling this way. Since you’ve come around something has changed. I’ll be damned if I could tell you exactly what but all I know is I want to be around you.” He said looking down at his feet like it was not the easiest thing in the world to open up about your feelings.

            “Did you really mean all that?”  I questioned eyes wide with shock.

            “Yes.” He said looking even more embarrassed than before.

            I couldn’t say anything, I just fell to pieces. At that point I hadn’t cried in months. Kurt sat there for a moment before pulling me into a tight hug.

            “Rain I don’t know what happened back in your hometown but just know I’m here for you.” He said in an effort to try and calm me down.

 

                                                                                                              *    *   *


	3. Friends and Change

Six months after moving to Aberdeen it finally felt like home. In that time frame I met some of Kurt' s friends but one guy in particular came around more than the rest. His name was Krist. The two of them always seemed like they were very close.

It was a normal day, the pair was hanging out doing a mixture of day dreaming and planning their attempt to form their own band. It was mildly entertaining for me to watch them go back and forth. However sitting there in the couch in Kurt' s living room my mind began to wander away from the guys in front of me bantering back and forth to each other.

"Rain? Rain are you okay?" Kurt asked silencing my raging thoughts.

"I'm alright Kurt, just spaced out." I said calmly with a small smile.

"Okay if you're sure." He said not quite sure if he believed me or not.

"I'm seriously fine Kurt. I just got lost in my imagination again." I said a small graceful smile playing at my lips.

That seemed to out Kurt' s mind at ease for a while. Of my enough Krist didn't stay much longer after that. He said he had things he needed to do at home.

"So Rain, do you trust me?" Kurt asked with a wicked grin.

"Of course I do Kurt, what is this all about?" I questioned mildly confused, we'd been friends six months of course I trusted him.

"Alright then just stand still absolutely still." Kurt said as he stepped closer to me. I'd always found Kurt attractive as he continued to move closer my breath hitched. Before long one of his hands tested firmly on my face the other on my hip as he leaned down to kiss me. I responded immediately my arms sliding up to rest on his shoulders as he deepened the kiss. We were both flushed red and breathless when we separated.

"What was that all about?" I asked blushing shyly.

"That was my not so subtle way of telling you I fell in love with you." Kurt said awkwardly looking at the floor.

Stepping close to him I put two fingers under his chin lifting his gaze to meet mine before I whispered "I love you Kurt Cobain." For a minute he stood there in shock not sure how to react to the fact that I actually loved him.

"I love you too Rain." He said with a bright smile that actually reached his eyes.

Kurt took my hand as we walked to the couch and say down. Things felt different but they felt right, it was as though I no longer had to run. I was running from my past, so long that in that moment when I realized I could stop running I was relieved. We sat in silence but this silence was awkward or tense it just seemed perfect, normal. I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was but my past could no longer haunt me and to say the very least I enjoyed the feeling of untamed freedom.

We sat there in perfect silence as I scooted closer and he out his arm around me. The idea and the thought of being in love still felt so strange to me. I'd never had any kind of Roman relationship back home, simply because I was the center of bad luck in my home town. However my reputation from back home never seemed to bother Kurt, which that was a relief.

"Rain can I ask you something?" Kurt said breaking the peacefully serene silence.

"Sure what is it?" I asked completely intrigued by the sudden break in the silence.

"Did you ever date anyone back home?" Kurt murmured awkwardly staring at the floor.

"No, I didn't they all viewed me as the bringer of bad luck." I said laughing dryly.

"I don't think that's even possible a girl like you being the source of bad luck is just ridiculous." He said with a from that was wildly contagious.

"Ha-ha you might just be right, maybe those were just fluke occurrences that influenced people's assumptions." I said smiling in a way I had never smiled before.

"See that's on them if they didn't want to realize the kind of person you truly are." Kurt said the sincerity of his words shining in his eyes as he looked at me.

For a while after that we sat in silence, once again the silence was peaful. I loved how peaceful I had felt when I was around him. I allowed my mind to wander to my parents back home would think of Kurt. They were always worried that I wouldn't find love, that's why they whole-heartedly supported my decision to move away from home. They thought it would be good for me and it turns out they were right.

Kurt let me sit in silence for a few more minutes before deciding to break the silence yet again. We talked for a quite a while about anything and everything we could think of.

* * *


	4. Lines

       Yet another six months had passed the year was just about to change to 1987, by this point late in '86 I had been with Kurt for six months and known him for a year. Also by this point Kurt and Krist's dreams of becoming musicians was seriously looking like they were going to acheive it.

    I supported the two of them whole- heartedly, which was more than what could be said for others around the guys and their drummer. Other people seemed like they were always being negative. Their snide rise comments about the band. People looked like they were appalled or like they disapproved. However none of that seemed to phase the guys. Melody from diner didn't even talk to them much anymore.

 

      It was late one night and I'd just gotten off work and decided to stop by the diner and get food. When I walked in, the usually bubbly in personality Melody seemed kissed.

 

    "Are You okay Mel?" I asked as I took a seat at the counter.

     "No I'm not okay Rain." Melody said sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

      "Wanna talk about it?" I asked gently as I looked the menu over.

      "Are You sure, I don't wanna trouble you with my problems." Melody said apprehension in her voice.

     "Yes, I'm sure. It's not trouble really." I said concern mixing with my genuine smile.

     "Well here goes nothing," Melody said with a sigh before continuing, "If I didn't already tell you my home is down south in Virginia, and every since I left to come out here I've been in a very committed long distance relationship with this guy back home named Dave. He and I haven't seen each other in months because before I left he had already taken off with his favorite punk band as their drummer and the have a show 3 months from tomorrow night in Seattle and he wants me to attend so I can see him but he doesn't want me traveling by myself. He wants me to ask a friend to come with me but it's not like my friends are the most compassionate people on the planet."

    "I'll go with you. I can make sure I don't have to work. I don't mind doing that for youn" I said without a second thought.

    "Are You sure rain?" Melody asked small traces of hope in her eyes.

     "Yes I'm sure." I responded with a smile.

      "Thank you so much Rain." She said as she leaned over the counter to hug me.

      "You're welcome Mel." I said with a lighthearted goofy grin.

      I proceeded to order my food and I ate in silence, and thought about how Kurt would react to my trip to Seattle with Melody.

      It was fairly late when I got back to my place, Kurt moved in with me a few weeks before I went out of my way to talk to Melody.

      "Hey Rain, you're home a little later than I exoected." Kurt greeted me as I walked through the front door.

      "Yeah well on my way home from work I stopped by the diner to grab some food and I got side tracked by Melody." I said as I started getting comfortable 

      "What did you and Melody talk about?" He asked as a lazily curious grin  made its way to his face.

      "Well our upcoming trip to Seattle 3 months from tomorrow." I said bracing myself internally for the slew of questions.

      "What are you guys gonna go shopping?" He grinned at me incredulously.

      "No gonna go see a concert." I said as I went to the fridge to grab a soda.

     "Well you have fun with that and all I ask is that both of you please don't fucking do anything stupid." He said his voice reflecting how serious he was about it.

      "I promise there will be no stupidity involved." I promised with a knowing look.

      "There better not be." He said cracking a smile.

     Sitting there with him it was clear that the line he used were more than just lines. He did care,  and I also didn't know at the time that this concert would link me to some one I barely knew as well as be permanently etched in my brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know the first chapter is short but I will have an update that will be added to chapter one before I start writing chapter two so bear with me folks!


End file.
